The Baby Vampire Hunter
by Steffie1
Summary: Sequel to My Baby Butler. After the events from the previous incident, Count Duckula must babysit the babyfied version of his foe: Dr. Von Goosewing


Hello everyone and welcome to my eighth Count Duckula fan-fic

This is the sequel to My Baby Butler

Characters (c) Cosgrove Hall Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

The Baby Vampire Hunter

Welcome dear viewers to another horrific day in Transylvania: the place where you have every reason to fear your own shadow! The villagers coil in horror as ghastly screams echoed from the dark and eerie castle that loomed over their village...

*Meanwhile, inside Castle Duckula*

Count Duckula was busy screaming on top of his lungs in agony, pulling his hair out as he did so. A small and yellow gosling, whom was in Nanny's arms, was crying on top of his lungs as well. Igor plugged his fingers deep inside his ears, hoping the screaming contest would stop soon.

"M'Lord, please calm down!" Igor pleaded. The young mallard had finally stopped screaming, but it was only because his poor lungs couldn't take the abuse anymore. The gosling, on the other hand, was still crying on top of his lungs.  
"There there, dear. Everything will be alright." Nanny tried to calm the frantic toddler down as she rocked him to and fro. That didn't even work. In fact, it made the screaming even worse.

"Igor, why is Goosewing crying like that?" Duckula cringed as he covered his ears with his hands.  
"I would assume that M'Lord's screaming had scared him." Igor admitted. The mallard wore a sheepish look on his face.  
"I hope he would stop soon. I mean, his crying is even worse than his loudest honks and hisses." Duckula admitted as he watched Nanny trying to calm the poor gosling down, but it was all for nought.

"Oh dear, the poor dear just won't stop crying..." Nanny explained as she tried to gently pat the toddler's back, hoping it would calm him down. As the count waddled over to Nanny, the gosling stopped crying. The toddler looked down at Count Duckula with the brightest smile on his tiny beak. He made a soft peep as he held his chubby arms out at the mallard. Igor and Duckula wore surprised expressions the moment they noticed the gesture.

"I don't get it, Igor. How come Goosewing's so friendly with me?" Duckula asked as he gently took his baby nemesis from his housemaid's arms and cradled him in his arms. The gosling responded by nuzzling himself tightly against Duckula's chest and made a soft and content peep.  
"Considering how affectionate he is with you, as well as the fact he made soft peep sounds"  
"Yes, Igor"  
"...Goosewing thinks that M'Lord is his parent."

"Say what?!", Duckula's eyes widened in surprise, "Are you telling me that Goosewing, the same old fowl that tried to kill me all these years because he refused to believe I'm a vegeterian, thinks I am either his mom or dad"  
"That is correct, M'Lord." Igor nodded. Duckula cringed at the thought.

"Thank goodness this spell would only last for two weeks." Duckula sighed in relief as Goosewing pulled hard on his hair, "Nanny, I think maybe it's best if you babysit him during that time." the mallard stated as he offered the gosling to Nanny. As soon as Nanny cradled him in his arms, Goosewing screamed blue murder. Duckula quickly took the toddler back into his own arms.

"It seems that M'Lord must babysit Dr. Von Goosewing without Nanny's assistance." Igor stated in a monotone, despite having a slight hint of a smug grin on his beak. Count Duckula noticed the smug grin.  
"But hey, how hard could babysitting my nemesis be?" Duckula bragged, wincing when Goosewing tugged hard on his bill.

*Much later*

Count Duckula couldn't believe how hard it is to babysit a tiny toddler that could only crawl wherever he went. The mallard was quite surprised that during meal times, Goosewing would rather smear the baby food all over himself than swallow it. He also discovered how creative the gosling was with his toys. The baby vampire hunter tied some of his play things together, which allowed it to somehow fire small sticks (where the toddler got them, the count doesn't know) at the mallard. The toddler seemed quite fond of this toy, considering how often he tried to fire his babysitter with it. As in, all the time! Count Duckula could've sworn he heard the baby mutter in baby talk what sounded suspiciously like, "I heff you now, you wampire!"

Only three days went by, and strange things started to happen. One morning, Duckula discovered his broccoli sandwich was filled with chopped garlic. He noticed that baby Goosewing seemed almost...disappointed that he only complained about his garlic breath. No, it must be his imagination...

It's been thirteen days now, and Duckula is still babysitting the baby vampire hunter. Although he refused to admit it, he actually grew attached to the gosling. He's actually not so bad when he doesn't want to kill you all the time. Maybe it's true about his adult self as well?

*The next morning*

Count Duckula, Igor and Nanny were sitting around the dining table. Baby Goosewing was sitting in the baby chair as Duckula tried to feed him. To everyone's surprise, the toddler suddenly glowed yellow. As soon as he stopped glowing, the gosling had transformed back into his true form: the elderly vampire hunter Dr. Von Goosewing!

"Vot zhe hell happened? Und why am I in zhis baby chair?" Dr. Von Goosewing asked sheepishly to the other fowls in the room. Thankfully, the transformation somehow allowed him to be in his trademark outfit.

"Dr. Von Goosewing, I don't believe it is wise to know what had happened during those two weeks..." Igor stated in a sinister tone as he walked up to the old vampire hunter until stood only an inch away from him. The vulture could even hear the doctor's heart thump loudly against his chest.  
"Vot do you mean, Igor?" Goosewing asked in a hushed tone. Igor was making him feel very nervous.  
"My dear sir, I do believe it's for your own interest not to know..." Igor whispered in the darkest tone he could muster.  
"Oh, thank you, Igor. Be going I shall! Gud bye Igor, Count Duckula und Nanny!" the elderly gander honked at super-sonic speed, and then turned his heel and fled out of the dining room.

Count Duckula wore a dirty frown as he stared at his butler.  
"Was that really necessary, Igor"  
"Probably not, but I really did miss the feeling of scaring people, M'Lord."

As the villagers tremble in fear as they heard loud screams of help from Castle Duckula, I fear I must bid ye farewell.

Goodnight out there, whatever you are!

The End 


End file.
